


Color Pulse

by LavenderSquid



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSquid/pseuds/LavenderSquid
Summary: Pearl was just a squid kid with a dream, Marina had just escaped the clutches of her past.Two worlds collide in a color pulse.





	1. New beginnings on Mount Nantai

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl and Marina are so cute together and they deserve more fan fiction. I would love your thoughts and suggestions, but this is my first fan fiction so please keep that before you judge too harshly. 
> 
> I'll post this chapter and see how it's received. 
> 
> this first chapter will be short, but I want to see how I feel about it.
> 
> Let comment if you want more

Pearl sat at the top of Mount.Nantai. She closed her eyes. Imagining a world at the top, she’d perform during splatfests, she’d host inkopolis news, she’d have people who wanted to be her friend. 

“Judd, it shouldn’t be this hard.I’m a punk rock princess, I spit fire.” She sighed “why can’t I make just one friend?”

Pearl moved her hand to pet Judd. She touched grass. She opened her eyes and looked around. “Damnit Judd.” 

 

After walking around for a bit Pearl saw the reason for Judd’s absence, an octoling feeding Judd treats and humming Calamari inkantation “...and i fuel the melody.” the octoling sang to herself. Pearl was shell shocked, stunned momentarily silent, Judd started purring asking for attention, the octoling laughed “Silly cat, i’m feeding you too many treats, you’re getting pretty cushy.” Judd saw Pearl and trotted over. The octoling’s gaze turned, from this angle Pearl could see what looked like a stolen octarian computer, an opened bag of cat treats, and probably the prettiest living being she’d ever seen. Flustered, “i- i have to go” Pearl stuttered. 

That night Pearl kept thinking about that octoling. Her voice, her kindness, her beauty. For the next six days the thought of having a friend, of finally starting that band, of...of having someone to spend your time with haunted her every waking moment. 

Pearl returned to Mount. Nantai after a week. “Yo octoling, you still here?” the ocotling peered from behind a rock “Yeah” the octoling seemed confused. “Can you tell me your name?” the octoling tilted her head and shrugged, “I’m Marina.” Pearl nodded her head. “Marina, cool name, My name is Pearl.” Pearl smiled, “do you want to start a band?”


	2. Faces blush, a rush of ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina's first day with Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 17 kudos on the last chapter, which to some people might not be a lot, but I started tearing up when I saw it, I never expected it. thank you so much for the support! 
> 
> comment down below, with thoughts and if you want to see more. the chapters will still be fairly short, let me know if you want longer chapters.

“Wait what? How would that work? I’m an octoling? Don’t you hate me? Aren’t we like natural enemies? Besides I don’t have a place to stay and…” Pearl cut her off “I don’t care if you’re an inkling, or an octoling, you’ve got one heli of a voice. You can stay at my place and I can get you equipment. It isn’t about what you are it’s about who you’re going to be.” Pearl stuck out her hand “what do you say?” Marina opened then closed her mouth looking for the right words, Marina grabbed Pearl’s hand, but instead of shaking, Pearl was pulled into a barreleye hug. “Thank you...so much.” Marina choked up.

 

Pearl grabbed Marina’s laptop case, slung it around her shoulder then grabbed Marina’s hand. “Let’s go.” With Marina behind Pearl it looked like one of those pictures on finstagram. Marina’s cheeks flushed with ink. And it wasn’t from the walk. 

“This is the place.” the house looked normal from the outside. Then Pearl opened the door. It was edgy and pink and Pearlescent. It was as extravagant as Pearl. 

There was a room with pink skull’s marked *warning, major rock vibes* there was a double soundproofed studio with bedazzled microphone, there was a turntable that looked unused. Marina skimmed her fingers on the edge of it. “I see you’ve noticed the turntable, I can’t figure out how to use it and make it not sound like absolute shit.” Pearl laughed

“Anyway, I do most of my writing in my room.” Pearls room looked messy and edgy yet somehow welcoming. Pearl flung herself on a bean bag. She patted he pale pink chaise lounge next to her. “So do you play any instrument or sing?” Marina pulled it her computer while saying “I taught myself how to sing so I might not be very good, but I make beats and play the keytar. I have a work in progress I can show you.” Pearl seemed overjoyed “shellz yeah!” Marina pressed the file titled “ebb.and.flow.frsh” Pearl closed her eyes. After the song was over Marina bit her lip waiting for Pearl’s review. “Holy carp, that was like the best 47 seconds of my life.” Pearl said shell shocked “really?” Pearl opened her bedazzled laptop, “so we could start with some kind of intro, then like a duet part a line at a time, and that bit is the chorus. We throw in a solo or two, and we’re set.” Marina smiled

 

“Any way, before we even get to music, I need to teach you inkling slang, and you need to rest, you’ve had a pretty long day. Do you have pajamas?” marina opened her mouth to reply Pearl shook her head and laughed “stupid question you literally just escaped tyranny, i’ll add shopping to the list, in the meantime, you can borrow some of my clothes, they probably won’t fit though, cuz i’m” Pearl gestured to herself “short.” Marina went into the room marked closet, it was enormous, but half empty. Marina went back out in a long pick shirt and some shorts. Pearl grabbed pajamas and put them on. 

Marina bit her lip “um… Pearl?” the inkling turned around with eyebrows raised “where do I sleep?” Pearl gestured to the room, “anywhere you want fam.” Marina blushed, she wanted to be closer with Pearl. “Pearl, can I sleep with you?” Pearl was about to make an explicit remark then remembered the octolings lack of knowledge towards the connotation. “Ya sure.”


End file.
